Swoop (TFA)
Swoop is a Pteranodon Dinobot. He prefers his nice, quiet island to the mainland, but doesn't say no to crossing over for the odd battle. Not only is it fun to see humans scatter at the sight of him, bashing Decepticons with his flaming flail is more fun than bashing trees. He is said to be the most intelligent of the Dinobots, although considering the speed of their processors, that's not saying much. Fiction ''Transformers Animated'' cartoon :Voice actor: Danny Cooksey (English), Atsushi Imaruoka (Japanese) Swoop made his appearance along with the other Dinobots, but neither he nor Snarl spoke. Like his other Dinobot pals, he can breathe fire and has a flaming weapon—in his case, a flail. He also did not transform, as he didn't know he could do that until Grimlock discovered he could. He was later forced by the villain Meltdown to kidnap Sari Sumdac and attack her would-be rescuers, Prowl and Bulkhead. Once Meltdown was trapped and unable to hurt him, he demonstrated he'd learned to transform and joined his fellow Dinobots in threatening the acid-thrower. However, before Meltdown could be hurt, Swoop's attention was diverted to Colossus Rhodes and two of Meltdown's mutants, and he and the other Dinobots beat up on them instead. He would later be found along with his fellow Dinobots by Optimus Prime, Prowl and Bulkhead to see if they would help fight against the Decepticons. However, Grimlock refused to fight with the Autobots, saying that they would destroy robots. Optimus then replied to Grimlock that the Dinobots were robots themselves. Swoop promptly began following to the letter Grimlock's order to destroy all robots, starting with Grimlock. When Optimus, Autobot Commander Ultra Magnus, and Planetary Bitch Sentinel Prime went to find the Ark, they intruded on Swoop's territory and Grimlock gave Setinel a big ass-kicking which a slightly big jerk like him deserves. However, he was scared off by Ultra Magnus and his electrical powers. When Grimlock had a large spike in his toe, he went on a rampage, which Swoop tried to prevent, but to no avail. Prowl reluctantly managed to use Ratchet's EMP Blaster (which he was borrowing) before anything was damaged. When Prowl told Grimlock he would be okay and Bulkhead took the spike out of his toes, he was very relieved. ."]] He returned once again with his fellow Dinobots working for Blackarachnia. He, Grimlock and Snarl were ordered to fetch Meltdown from prison for her, so that she could be rid of her organic half. It was revealed that the Dinobots worked for her due to her feminine ways. Grimlock fought and beat both Swoop and Snarl to prove that he loved Blackarachnia most. Blackarachnia then used her mimic ability to steal Grimlock's fire-breathing power and proceeded to incinerate Swoop and Snarl. Despite this, they still worked for her later, as they helped both Optimus and Grimlock by defeating Meltdown's mutants once again. Unlike Grimlock, Swoop seemed indifferent to the fact that Blackarachnia then left them all. Later, Swoop and the other Dinobots witness an oil rig, with the Constructions on it, get transwarped to the sea in front of Dinobot Island and explode. They probably liked the fireworks. Toys Transformers Animated ]] *'Swoop' (Deluxe, 2008) :Swoop transforms into a Pteranodon. His relatively simple transformation results in a startlingly show-accurate robot mode (albeit the longer legs in Pteranodon mode). He comes with a flail weapon which can be stored under his foot in Beast mode. Like Snarl, orange light piping is engineered into his head, but the eyes are painted blue, to match the other Autobots :The weapon seems to have an abandoned gimmick where pushing the bottom of the ball in would activate pop-out flames. This gimmick can somewhat be reactivated with a small modification, allowing the flames to be partially revealed. A slightly more complex modification can be done to allow the flames to raise to full height when they pop out, resulting in the inner curve of the flames matching the curve of the ball a look which indicates this is much closer to the original intention. Notes * In the Japanese version, Swoop has a speaking role. Though it's more like saying his name in a matter like for the creatures in Pokemon. * As with Grimlock and Snarl, Swoop now much more closely resembles the anatomy and proportions of a real Pteranodon than his G1 counterpart. This is largely due to his much slimmer build as opposed to G1 Swoop's more blocky body. * He is actually the first flying Autobot in the Transformers Animated continuity (though chronologically, Omega Supreme was the first in the fiction). * He has the same name and species as a Beanie Baby toy made by Ty Inc. It is equally, if not more, adorable. External Links *Swoop at TFU.info Category:Animated Autobots Category:Dinobots